This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of the study is to determine if the amount of anandmide and 2-AG produced by platelets and macrophages in blood samples obtained from subjects with NAFLD is greater than the amount produced by subjects with the metabolic syndrome without NAFLD or normal controls.